peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 May 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-05-07 ; Comments *File 2 has an incomplete show covering an hour of the programme. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from New Order's Low-Life LP. * Peel mentions that an ethnic people from Nicaragua who are also members of the band Dimensión Costeña have nearly all Scottish surnames but he doubts this as none of them are called "Dalglish". * Observes that the Captain Beefheart track still sounds better than most stuff 13 years later (as indeed it still does 37 years later..) * Peel plays a track by singer-actress Agnes Bernelle at the wrong speed, before correcting it. Its original German-language lyrics were by writer Joachim Ringelnatz (1883-1934), whose works were banned by the Nazis. She sings an English version, with the title translated as "Seaman's Pub", and is accompanied by the 3 Mustaphas 3. Sessions * Guana Batz #4. Recorded: 1985-04-23 * Vibes #1. Recorded: 1985-04-02. Broadcast: 22 April 1985 Tracklisting * New Order: Face Up (LP - Low-Life) Factory * Hasil Adkins: Let's Make It Up (LP - He Said) Big Beat * Scratch Acid: Cannibal (12" - Scratch Acid) Rabid Cat * Elvis Costello & The Attractions: Green Shirt (7") F-Beat * Guana Batz: Endless Sleep (session) * General Tree: Ghost Rider (7") Black Scorpio * File 2 begins *Vibes: Judgement Day (session) *Dimensión Costeña: Blufields Jaming (LP - De Que Suda, Suda !) Chilamate *Scritti Politti: The Word Girl (7") Virgin *Bottle Ups: Boppalina Goes West (7" - Boppalina Goes West And 3 Others) Rainbow Music *Chalice: A Wicked Intention (12") Diamond C International *Guana Batz: Goofing Around (session) *Shriekback: Nemesis (12") Island *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Low Yo Yo Stuff (LP - Clear Spot) Reprise *Lo Yo Yo: More To Come (LP - Extra Weapons) Floppy Discs (tape flip in the middle) :(JP: 'Now you might imagine that a track called Egyptian Thing was gonna start with kinda HAN-NAH-WUUU, but it doesn't, it starts like this') *Vibes: Egyptian Thing (session) *Margie Joseph: I Been Down (LP - Margie Joseph) Atlantic *Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: Kiss My Gun (LP - Politically Correct) Normal *Tony Tuff: Raggamuffin Style (12") Top Rank *Guana Batz: Can't Take The Pressure (session) *Hive: Kingdom Rise Kingdom Fall (12") Hum Music *Willie Cobbs: You're So Hard To Please (v/a LP - Chills And Fever / Chicago Blues Masters Vol.4) Charly R&B *Tar Babies: Leech (12" - Respect Your Nightmares) Bone Air *Tar Babies: Wasted Words (12" - Respect Your Nightmares) Bone Air *'File 2 ends' *E.U.: E.U. Freeze (12") 4th & Broadway *Vibes: Looking In The Mirror (session) *Agnes Bernelle: Hafen-Kneipe (LP - Father's Lying Dead On The Ironing Board) IMP *Age Of Chance: Motor City (7") Riot Bible *Trevor Junior: Tidal Wave (shared 12" with Tenor Saw - Tidal Wave / Pumpkin Belly) Kings & Lions *Guana Batz: Got No Money (session) *Teardrop Explodes: Reward (7" - Reward / Treason) Mercury *Somo Somo: Cheko (LP - Somo Somo) Stern's Africa *Vibes: Inside Out (session) *New Order: The Perfect Kiss (LP - Low-Life) Factory File ;Name * 1) 020A-B0535XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 1985-05-07 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac ;Length * 1) 1:59:56 * 2) 1:03:11 ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) T360 of the 400 Box ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B535/1) * 2) Mediafire Category:400 Box Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment